New York City, 2012
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: 'A common enemy often unites the divided.' The aliens started coming down from the sky above New York. A meeting of allied mafia groups was held. Officially it was Avengers vs Chitauri. Secretly, it was Avengers and Mafia vs Chitauri. Oneshot.


'A common enemy often unites the divided.'  
The aliens started coming down from the sky above New York. A meeting of allied mafia groups was held. Messages of which parts of Manhatten and New York City had fighters, and which ones need help were passed out rapidly. An alien invasion is reason enough for groups to throw out quarrels and past happenings quickly.

Ten minutes after the invasion started  
"There are aliens falling from the sky. Who would've thought?" Ronny said. He stared at the portal, the swarm of people fled the city, the vigilante group that sometimes soared through the sky as they battled the aliens. He allowed a sardonic smile to cross his lips. The world always got more insane after he got bored.

The Immortals(Semi-Immortals) were all together at Firo's and Ennis's house. Everyone was there, from Czeslaw and Felix to Firo and Ronny.

"We have enough weapons I'd say." Keith said, the Don thought of the many stashes hidden by his family and the Martillo's. It pays to be prepared, is the motto Keith and many in the Mafia lived by.

"Everyone ready?" Firo asked.  
"Ready for what, exactly?" Czeslaw replied, his eyes narrowed. "To fight." Maiza said.  
"I'm in." Felix said with large smile, his eyes turning icy. Beside her husband, Chane nodded. Luck smirked.

Messages were passed by ear, text, calling, and radio. One call went as such.

"A chariot is coming your way NJ." Came the staticky voice.  
"How far?" Nice asked with a grin. "Nice, what are you planing?" Jacuzzi asked, biting his lip as he shot another Chitauri.  
"NJ, ten blocks, right corner. Eight...seven..."

Nice lobbed a souped up grenade to Jacuzzi. "Nice!" Jacuzzi protested as he caught it. "You've got a good arm, make sure to stick it to 'em." With a sigh, Jacuzzi did as told. Nice watched with a grin, after which she felled the two Chitauri several feet from her.

The grenade landed perfectly, resting right in the front of the chariot. The resulting explosion rocked the buildings around them.  
"Good job NJ." The man's voice crackled with static over the radio.

The Gandor brothers split up at a three way street, each way a horde of Chitauri rushed towards them. Felix and Chane were at their backs, keeping the road clear to ensure they had a open way to retreat.

Elmer C. Albatross had coaxed a little girl out from under a broken car. The man ran through the streets, several Chitauri were after him.

Hawkeye shot the aliens with a explosive arrow. A large boom echoed through several surrounding blocks.

The girl sniffed in the blond's arms, she was trying to stop herself from crying yet continued to fail at doing so.

Albatross gave a quick grin and wave to the archer before continuing on his way.

Czeslaw had been fighting. And then the Black Widow stepped in front of him. "Run, kid." The women commanded, her eyes were narrowed at the chariot that was several yards away.

The (Semi-)Immortal rolled his eyes, but jogged away from the Avenger. Black Widow was engaged in combat behind him, she quickly jumped on top of the alien contraption.

'I'll just move to the next block over.' He thought irritably.

Bullet casings littered the streets, concentrated piles having formed around places where there where large amounts of aliens that the Avengers didn't kill off.

The mafioso involved layed low for a good month after that. Multiple hackers erased footage from cameras, and there were several people taking care of investigations as diplomatically, as possible.

A few injuries were sustained by some members of the mafia, but most came out relatively unscathed.

Relations between families improved, and the spoken and unspoken rule of 'if an alien invasion or catastrophic event like this happens again...' was invented and agreed upon.

The Avengers memories didn't put much emphasis on the glimpses of other people fighting the aliens. Possibly they were all regular American gun owners, regular citizens, and definitely not involved in the underground.

Police and Shield investigations were unfruitful.


End file.
